To Be Without Hope
by InTooDepp
Summary: Alone on an island for 10 years, a young lady must change her attitude to pirates when she meets Jack's crew and face the one man who changed her life forever. [Complete]
1. Waiting

**To Be Without Hope**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except...well, you'll just have to wait to find out her name ;)

_CHAPTER 1- Waiting_

Standing on the hill, she watched them come. Their black and white flag was hoisted up on the sails, daring anyone who was brave enough to challenge them. As the ship drew closer, it seemed to grow in size and menace. Brushing her long brown hair from her face, she turned away from the pirate ship and made her way back down the rocky path that led up to the cliff face.

_'What are they doing here?' _She wondered to herself.

Pirates had rarely been seen on her island before, and the sight of the ship in the distance made fear creep into her heart. She had only once had dealings with Pirates before, and it was that one day, that she would never forget. Pushing the memory aside, she continued to follow the man-made path through the thick, green trees as she quickly made her way back to the cave.

The natural cave, cut out of a rock face, came into view as she entered a clearing through the trees. Entering the cave, she was home. Old, rusty pots and pans lay on a roughly crafted wooden table on the right wall. Tattered books, sat neatly under it. On the left wall, were three chairs, fashioned in a similar way to the table, and at the end of the cave, two mattresses, piled on top of each, with two thin blankets neatly pulled over the top. A short sword, still in its sheath, rested on the floor next to the mattresses.

Moving towards her bed, she stooped down, pulling back the sheets to reveal a black robe which she picked up gently. As she turned to leave, she took the sword, tucked it under her wide, red belt then turning, she left her home. Walking much quicker this time, she took a different path to the left of the cave that turned slightly downhill. Birds in the leaves above her took off in fright as she began to jog along the path, finally reaching a grassy hill that looked down upon a dirt road.

Hearing voices in the distance, she quickly put the robe around her shoulders, pulling the hood on to cover her face. Then, lowering herself down behind a large bush with yellow flowers, she waited.

* * *

"I'm telling ya Jack, there ain't no treasure on this i'land!" complained a large, burly man, dressed in a simple navy, long sleeved shirt, brown pants and black boots. Looking around, as if threatening the other men to disagree with him, a few heads nodded back. "Hammond," came a soft, sleazy voice from the front of the line, "There be no need for any doubts, you'll have your reward. Be patient."

Stepping out of the line, a tanned, rugged looking pirate sauntered past the crew. His eyes were dark and mischievous, and two black braids hung down from his chin. Turning his attention to the rest of the crew and assuming a commanding tone he told them "Split into groups of four. I want a campsite found before sunset," Pausing, he added, "Will; you come with me".

The high grass through the forest made walking difficult as Jack and Will scouted the woods for a clearing to set up camp. The trees seemed eerily quiet until Will, a young pirate compared with the other crew members, broke the silence as he stumbled over a large rock, hidden under the dark grass and landed on his knees with a loud _thump_. Glancing long enough at Jack to see a half grimace, half smile upon his face and hearing a muttur of the word 'stupid', he turned away sighing.

"What's the real reason you have brought us here?" Will finally asked the question that had been playing on his mind since they had arrived. "For treasure, mate" Jack replied, a smile still lingering on his lips. Will turned to look at him, a serious expression evident on his tanned face. He opened his mouth once more to question his Captain when Jack cut him off saying "Will, why else would I bring me crew here? It's a deserted island mate, no pirates or landlubbers have discovered her secret yet, but..."

His words were cut short as a thin rope, well hidden beneath the layers of grass, wound around his ankle and pulled him with a sharp force up into the air. As Jack hung upside down from a branch, his arms flailing wildly above his head, Will tried everything he could to keep from laughing. Unable to do so, he laughed, "What was it about not doing anything stupid Jack?" Cursing his young companion, Jack yelled "Get me out of here!"

And that's when it happened…

* * *

**_Author Note: _**This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me :) Also, do please review, whether positively or negatively, either is much appreciated! Thankyou! 


	2. Clash

DISCLAIMER: Last time I checked, I still didn't own anything from POTC :( Except, of course, the girl in this story;)'

_CHAPTER 2- Clash_

Stifling her laugh as the Captain hung pathetically from a trap she had set up years before, she grabbed her sword from her belt, and leapt down towards Will. She heard his groan as the wind was knocked out of his stomach as she landed on him, her sword at his throat. Getting up quickly, she motioned for him to stand, then took his sword that hung at his side, and threw it on the ground out of reach. Staring at him, she was surprised to find a young, respectable-looking man before her.

_'Surely he could not be a pirate?'_ She thought.

His dark eyes watched her warily, darting between her sword and his captain, who still hung inches behind her. Her attention was directed elsewhere when she heard low voices coming from the left of the trees. Taking her eyes off the man before her, she started towards the sound. Then, he moved. His actions so fast she barely had time to turn back when a sharp pain seared through her right hand, as he kicked the sword away. Fear raced through her body as she grabbed her throbbing hand, only to be struck in the face with such a force she was sent backwards, landing heavily on the dirt ground. Blackness surrounded her.

* * *

Will hurried over to Jack, whose face had begun to turn a strange purple colour, and cut the rope holding him up. Dusting himself off, and mumbling something about lack of respect, they both looked down at the cloaked figure resting face first on the ground. At the same moment, the rest of the crew appeared through the trees. "We've found a site Capt'n! Some of the men are starting to set up..." began an elderly pirate with white hair, before realizing Jack's attention was not on him. Leaning forward to see what was going on, they followed Jack and Will's gaze to the figure on the ground. "Stand him up", Jack ordered.

Two men walked over to the body and grabbing an arm each, where shocked to feel how light the man was to pick up. Jack walked cautiously over to the masked assailant, who swayed awkwardly on their feet. Then reaching up, slowly removed the head piece that concealed their identity. An intake of breath could be heard, as they all realized their mistake.

The assailant was not in fact a man, but a woman, a young lady to be precise. Her long, brown hair hid part of her face, and her bright blue eyes remained only half opened, as she tried to stop the world from spinning before her. The left side of her face had already begun to bruise, but despite the condition she was in, all of them could feel the hatred that burned in her eyes. Holding back the surprise in his voice, Jack ordered her to be taken back to camp. The crew did as they were told, with Will trailing slowly behind.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise to make the next one longer, and tell you her name too :) 

_Flute Damioh-_ Hehe, thanks heaps for your review! I'll go check out your stories as soon as I can!  
_MooglePomPom-_ You are way too kind! insert embaressed face Thankyou so much for your review! Hope I don't disappoint on this chapter!  
_SpectralLady-_ Thanks for your review! You'll learn her name next chapter!  
_Jackie G-_ Hehe, there ya go! This is what happened next ;)'


	3. Strangers

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still don't own PotC, but I _do_ own this story and the girl ;)'

_Chapter 3- Strangers_

The pain in her left eye startled her as she awoke, the memory of the past few hours coming back to haunt her as she looked quickly around the small tent she had been brought to. Her hands tied gently to a post behind her, she found her attempts to free herself were useless due to the complicated knot that bound her. Hearing footsteps approaching, she put her head down, hoping to avoid any eye contact with the pirates who had done this.

Will pulled back the flap of the tent and went inside. He looked towards the girl who sat quietly in the corner, her head hung low, and took a few tentative steps towards her. "I'm so sorry" he began, "I...I would never have hit a girl. I didn't know..." Will stopped as she looked at him, her face a mixture of anger and surprise. Hoping he hadn't said the wrong thing, he held out a metal cup filled with water and a damp cloth. "I thought this might help prevent the bruising."

"Why?" She asked softly, a tinge of anger in her voice. He looked at her quizzically. "Your a _pirate_. Why would you want to help me?" Will felt taken aback. The word 'pirate' rolled off her tongue as though it was a disease. He kneeled down near her and said, "Look, nobody here is planning to hurt you. Jack, our Captain, had no choice but to take you back here with us. _You_ attacked us." She stared back at him, saying nothing. He took a deep breath then said, "I'm Will, Will Turner. What's your name?"

Her name? She felt emotions in her heart, gone unchecked for so long, reel up inside her. Unprepared for these feelings she had, she tried hard to ignore them. Such a simple question, and yet, she felt that she had no answer. She thought back to the last time anyone had used her name, or when she had said it. So long ago. Too long ago she realised.

Still reflecting on these memories, she didn't notice Will still waiting for her reply, or a pirate with a greying beard walk into the tent. Interrupting her thoughts, the pirate said, "I know your not gonna be happy 'bout this Will, but the Capt'n wants to see 'er." He flashed Will a wry grin, then walked towards the girl and untied her from the post. She was glad to have free movement in her arms again, but the way the pirate had spoken about his Captain, made that feeling of freedom short-lived.

Will stood suddenly, and in a soft, determined tone said, "Mr. Gibbs, I'm coming too."

* * *

The sky had begun to darken as she entered a much larger tent to the one she had come from. Mr Gibbs had not been rough with her, so she had not tried to escape, although eyeing the sword that hung at his side, she was not willing to take the chance. Standing stiffly halfway inside the room as she was tied to yet another post, she looked around. The tent was quite empty besides a pile of sheets at the opposite end and rolled up parchments that lay on the ground under a small wooden table. A tri-pointed hat sat on one end of the table, and that's when she noticed the man lounging on a chair. His legs stretched out before him resting on the table, Jack turned to look at them. "Ah, Will, I thought you were going to join us" he smiled innocently.

Swinging his legs off the table and onto the floor, he strolled slowly towards them. She looked at him curiously. Although she had not seen many people, let alone pirates before, she sensed Jack was different. His black hair was a mass of braids and beads, with strange objects that hung from it. A red bandana was tied around his forehead, and he wore a ragged white shirt, dark, navy pants and muddyblack boots. He had a tanned complexion, dark eyes and moved as though it was very difficult to keep any kind of balance without a bizarre wave of his arms.

"Is it so hard to believe I just wanted to have a conversation with the young lady?" Jack questioned Will with a playful grin.

"You've never wanted just that before" Will replied flatly.

Jack frowned, then turned his attention to the girl. She wore a white button-up blouse, long black skirt that reached the ground and a wide, red belt around her waist. He studied her a moment, his eyes squinting as though she was difficult to see, and then said ,"You're not afraid of me are ye?" She stared at him, the anger she felt towards these men rekindled as he addressed her.

"I have no reason to be" she replied defiantly.

"Well, there ya go!" he said triumphantly to Will, "That settles the matter then."

From the look on Will's face, she could tell it most certainly did not settle anything, but giving Jack a warning glance, he left reluctantly with Mr Gibbs following. He returned his attention to her once more and said proudly, "I'm _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Perhaps you've heard of me?" She shook her head and noticed Jack looked quite disheartened. "Well, what be your name young missy?" he asked.

"And what does it matter to you Mr.Sparrow?" she asked him.

"Someone so pretty must have a name?" he replied with a mischievous grin. She glared at him with disgust realizing too late what Will's comment had meant. Jack seemed to take note of her attitude towards him, and decided to change tactics. "What was the purpose of your attack?" he asked her instead.

"This is _my_ island" she said angrily, "You and your men have no right to be here."

Jack placed a finger on his chin as if in thought. "Oh, I see. Apologies then, we didn't know." She could hear the sarcasm in his voice but chose to ignore it. Nodding to himself he continued, "You have the courage of your parents."

This was the last thing she had expected him to say. "How could you possibly know...?" she said her eyes wide with astonishment. Jack stared at her a moment appearing frustrated with himself, then turned away as though he was preoccupied with the flap of the tent that had begun to blow as the wind picked up.

With an exaggerated shrug of his shoulders he finally replied with a grin, "Where else would you get such an attitude from?" Searching his face for a different answer, she was relieved to feel he was telling the truth. There was no way he could have known her parents she realised.

"Will!" Jack called out. Within a moment of his call, Will appeared at the entrance to the tent. Looking slightly uncomfortable with the comprehension Jack had known the whole time he was standing just metres away, he waited for him to speak. Jack sauntered over to Will, and leaning in close, whispered something she couldn't hear. Will indicated agreement with a nod of his head, and then proceeded to untie her and lead her out of the tent. Inclining his head towards her Jack said enigmatically, "Until next time." Taking a last curious glance back at the odd Captain, she left.

Will led her to the edge of their campsite and handing back the sword that had been taken from her, told her quietly, "Your free to go."

Unsure how to react to this, she replied awkwardly, "Thankyou." As she began to leave, she remembered something she hadn't done. Saying it once over in her head she turned back to Will who still stood watching her. "Alexis", she said to him, "My name is Alexis."

* * *

**Author's Note:** A _big _thankyou to my 'beta reader' Antonette for giving me feedback on my chapters before I put them up. Your the bestest:) 

_SpectralLady:_ Hehe, sorry you had to wait till the end to find out her name! Hopefully you'll have a better time reading it now you have it! ;)'  
_Countess Jackman:_ Thankyou very much for your review! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!  
_Flute Damioh:_ Hehe, of course you can make a suggestion! That's what reviews are all about! ;) And I hope this chapter was long enough for you!  
_Cap'n of the Deep:_ Hehehe, glad you liked the part where Jack was hanging upside down and hope you continue to enjoy reading my story too!


	4. Thief

DISCLAIMER: Apparently I don't have enough money to buy into PotC :( So I must reluctantly admit that I _still_ do not own anything related to the movie, but I do own Alexis.

_Chapter 4- Thief_

Four long nights had passed since Alexis had encountered the strange pirates and she was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the mixed feelings she had. Hiding behind the trees under the cover of the night sky, she watched the men carry on their daily routine. Sitting around a large bonfire on the white shore, they ate and drank, showing no concern for anything. As they chatted loudly amongst themselves, Alexis gave an emotional sigh. She felt more alone now than she ever had before.

The sweet aroma of cooking food reached her senses and she breathed it in deeply. Alexis longed to taste food different to her normal diet of fish and wild berries found on the island, but she knew the pirates would not give it to her willingly. There was only one way she could satisfy her hunger; by stealing it. Settling herself down by the trees, Alexis was completely invisible in the dark. Jack and Will came into view, carrying large glass bottles in their hands, and distributed them to the other pirates. She watched closely as the men cheered, clinking the bottles together and began to consume them quickly. Wondering at the bizarre behaviour of pirates, Alexis leaned back against a tree and closing her weary eyes, quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Alexis woke not long after to the sound of silence in the pirates campsite. Sitting up, she rubbed her back that had begun to stiffen from the uncomfortable position she had been lying in. Peering through the trees, Alexis could see the dying fire on the sand and three pirates who lay just near it, seemingly asleep. The remainder of the food the pirates had been eating still sat above the fading embers in a large pot. Scanning the site one last time for any sign of activity, Alexis stepped out from the shield of the large trees and began to move quickly in and out of the shadows that were cast by the moonlight.

Treading carefully, she weaved around the objects that were scattered along the ground until she reached the sleeping pirates. Two of the men, she didn't recognize, but the last she saw, was Jack, who lay sprawled out on the sand, a bottle still in his hand. Hardly daring to breathe, Alexis tiptoed around them, the faint smell that still lingered from the pot urging her closer.

On reaching her destination, Alexis slipped the lid of the pot and looked down. A wooden spoon sat inside, and searching the ground around her, spotted a small cup that appeared unused. Still holding her breath, she poured some of the remains of the liquid substance into the bowl. A soft scrapping sound rang out as she placed the lid back onto the pot. Biting her lower lip, she glanced down at the three pirates around her. When none of them moved, she breathed a sigh of relief, and quickly began to leave.

Her haste to depart made Alexis less cautious of where she was stepping, until it was too late. Her foot came down on Jack's hand. Alexis froze. "No Will!" he mumbled incoherently clutching the bottle in his hand tighter, "Get your own rum!" Recognizing Jack was still asleep, she stifled her desire to laugh aloud at him.

'_Come on Alex!' _she pleaded to herself silently.

Ensuring she was much more alert this time, Alexis moved slowly back to the safety of the trees, where she made for her home so she could at last taste the food she had acquired.

* * *

"Three nights!" proclaimed Hammond angrily to Will, "Three nights our grub has gone missin'! It 'as to be the girl!" Sitting around the campfire once more, the pirates discussed the mystery behind the disappearance of their food. "I say we should never 'ave let her get away!" he finished furiously.

"We haven't lost too much," Will replied coolly trying to keep the peace, "Besides, she must be hungry, we can't expect her to stay away from the smell of the food, can we?" Hammond shook his head in disagreement, but said nothing. At that moment, the sound of loud footfalls came from behind the large, evergreen trees. The crew turned to face the noise and were surprised to see the very person they were speaking of.

Alexis stumbled through the clearing, and stared unsteadily around at the men. Will gazed at her in amazement as she stood there swaying from side to side. Her hair was messier than last time, and her blue eyes appeared to be unseeing. Will stood up and began walking towards her slowly. "Alexis…?" he said warily.

Her eyes fell on him, still seeming to be unfocused, until she smiled, lighting up her sun-kissed face. "Will!"Alexis slurred as she swaggered closer, "It's so nice to see you again!" Will eyed her carefully. This was not the same girl he had met only a few days earlier he decided. The way she walked reminded him very much of-

"Mr Sparrow!" exclaimed Alexis brightly turning her attention to his Captain as he emerged from a tent close to the fire. Stumbling towards him, Alexis linked her arm through Jack's, who looked utterly perplexed by this action. Giggling, she said, "Oh, Mr Sparrow! You do make me laugh!"

Jack and Will exchanged glances as Alexis let out a loud hiccup. Covering her mouth, Alexis excused herself with a grin still upon her face, and then Jack realised. "You didn't just take our food did you?" he said through gritted teeth and clenched hands, "You stole my _rum_!"

"Rum?" Alexis repeated looking confused.

"Yes!" Jack replied exasperated, "Me rum!" Looking as though he didn't know wether to be mad or amused, Jack continued to watch her swing awkwardly on her feet as she hiccuped again. His frustration with her seemed to cause a change in her mood.

Frowning at him, she said indignantly, "If you had lived here your entire life Mr Sparrow, you would have stolen their food too! If it wasn't for your...your kind, I wouldn't be like this!" Her expression changed once more as she lowered her head, her shoulders drooping as she continued sadly, "My parents would still be alive."

So that was the reason she distrusted pirates so much Will realised. He looked at Jack and was surprised to see his Captain did not look in the least bit disturbed by this revelation. If anything, Jack began to look thoughtful as he rubbed his chin. "I wonder then, how it is you come to speak English so well?"

Alexis brightened once more, and Will knew that if she had been in her right mind, she would not have easily moved on from the topic of her parents. "Books, Mr Sparrow! I read of course!" she told him happily with a wild gesture of her hand.

"Of course!" Jack replied throwing up his hands in mock imitation of her.

Suddenly, Alexis began to pale, as she rocked more precariously on her small, bare feet. "Oh, I don't feel very well" she said quietly to no one in particular as she placed her hand on her forehead. Then she collapsed backwards into Will's arms, as the rum finally took hold of her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys,as thereaders, enjoyed the fourth chapter! And once again, thankyou to my beta reader Antonette for giving me feedback on my chapters! 

_Flute Damioh-_ Or should I call you Tiffany Sparrow? ;) I'm glad you thought it was long enough and that you find the same with this chapter! Btw, very nice guess, but I have to say, sorry, he's not her father :)  
_Mystic Moon Maiden-_ Thankyou so much! Your too kind!  
_SpectralLady-_ Hehe, you were right! They did meet again, even if it was under strange circumstances ;)  
_Jackie G-_ Aww, all will be answered, but not yet :) Hope you don't get too confused again!  
_DeppInLove-_ Thankyou so very much! Hope I don't disappoint :)


	5. Acceptance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PotC 1, but I'll see what I can do about getting my hands on PotC 2 ;)

_Chapter 5- Acceptance_

Alexis opened her eyes to strangely familiar surroundings. Her head began to ache as she sat up scanning the tent she was in once more. Rubbing her throbbing head, Alexis tried to remember how she had arrived there. Unable to do so, Alexis pulled back the sheet that covered her and stood up. As the pain in her head intensified and the room began to spin, she quickly sat down again. Hearing voices passing outside, Alexis muttered quietly to herself, "Pirates!"

Taking a deep breath to relax herself, Alexis stood once more and moved towards the half-opened flap of the tent. Brushing her long hair back behind her ear, she peeked around the corner. The bright sunlight hurt her eyes and she shielded her face with her hand. A sharp laugh to the right of Alexis startled her and she gasped. Mr Gibbs stood watching her with a smile upon his face and an empty bucket in his hand. "Didn't think ye'd be up so soon!" he said with another laugh, "Not after last nigh' " Winking at her as though they shared a joke, he continued walking down towards the clear, sparkling ocean shore.

Alexis heart began to beat faster as she tried once more to think of what might have happened the previous night. Stepping out into the burning rays of the sun, she walked unsteadily around the pirates' campsite. Deep in thought, she failed to notice a small pirate, no higher than her waist, kneeling down with a hammer in his hands as he hit a peg holding a tent up, back into the ground. Bumping into him Alexis looked around, before glancing down and noticing the tiny but solid-looking man watching her. Her face flushing pink, she stumbled an apology and walked away as fast as she could.

Searching for someone she recognized, Alexis saw Mr Gibbs, standingknee deepin the water. Reaching the damp sand, she called out to him. "Ah, 'ullo again lass!" he said with a friendly smile, "I guess you'd be looking for the Cap'n and Will?" Hating to admit she was actually seeking these pirates, Alexis nodded back without returning the friendly gesture. Pointing towards a track through the trees behind the tents, Mr Gibbs told her, "They be just through there", then began scooping water into the bucket he carried.

Reluctantly, Alexis began to follow the path until she heard the chopping of wood coming just behind the trees. Entering the clearing, she saw the two pirates she was trying to find. Will and two other sweaty looking pirates stood over a fallen tree, axes in their hands. Jack sat on the large stump, watching his crew work. Although Alexis did not know much about Jack, his laid back attitude did not surprise her. Placing her hands on her hips, Alexis said, "Don't want to get your hands dirty Jack?"

Seeming surprised to see her Jack raised his eyebrows, and then a grin crept across his face as Alexis moved towards him. "Didn't want to leave I see," he said continuing to smile mischievously at her.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Alexis replied, "Don't be so sure of yourself Mr Sparrow. I want to leave here as soon as possible, but..." Alexis stopped as she remembered why she had come to see him. Composing herself as though the matter was of little importance she preceded, "I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Jack leaned forward on the tree stump and looked up at her with a hopeful expression evident on his tanned face. Oblivious to his intentions, Alexis continued quietly, "This morning-"

"Afternoon," Jack corrected her with a tilt of his head.

"This _afternoon_", Alexis said impatiently, " I woke up and I cannot remember what happened last night. I was hoping that you might be able to help me?"

"Well, you stole me rum," Jack replied.

"Rum?" Alexis questioned.

Tapping his chin in thought he said, "You said the same thing las' night. Just before you fainted." Watching as Alexis' blue eyes opened in horror, Jack smiled innocently, his gold teeth flashing at her in the sunlight. "You had too much rum, luv."

Alexis still felt confused. She had not read enough books to know what Jack spoke of, and could not understand how a drink could prevent her from remembering. "So your saying this, this rum, can cause me to forget the previous night?" she asked him.

"Aye, if you've had one too many," he told her with a twinkle in his eye.

Alexis reflected on this for a moment, annoyed at herself for taking the chance on something she was unfamiliar with. Something that belonged to pirates. Finally it dawned on her that she had stayed too long mixing with these men. Eager to leave, Alexis said stiffly, "Thankyou Mr Sparrow, but I really must be going."

Jack stood up and swaggered closer to her. Alexis took a cautious step back as he leaned in to speak. "I'm wondering, what is it your in a hurry to do, on an island, all by your onesies?" he said with a smirk.

"I have much more important things to do then hang around with the likes of pirates, Jack," she retorted although she knew what he said was true. Turning her back on him Alexis added, "And their rude Captain."

Will, who had been listening to the conversation, called out to Alexis as she began to leave. "Wait! We want you to stay, don't we Jack," he said with a meaningful glance at his Captain. Alexis looked uncertainly from Will to Jack, who had his eyebrows raised as he stared back at his crewmate. Then swinging round to face her, Jack held out his hands in agreement.

"Just a little longer," Will said with a half smile, "And we know you like our food".

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Alexis considered their offer. Looking down at her feet, she thought about how well they had treated her. These pirates were much different to what Alexis had perceived them to be and not once had they intentionally tried to hurt her. Looking back up, Alexis studied their faces. Jack, Will and the other two pirates stood silently waiting for her decision. Breathing in deeply, Alexis nodded her head slowly as she accepted.

* * *

"And then, I saw in 'er eyes, the same look me mother use ta give me! So I was out o' there as fast as me legs would take me!" Mr Gibbs finished his story to a round of laughter. Alexis joined in as she sat on the sand, finding herself easily amused by the pirates' tales in places she had never heard of. The crew had formed a circle around the pile of wood used for their campfire, and the adventures the pirates told of while they ate amazed Alexis. She longed to visit these places, but knew she had unfinished business on her island. 

Wobbling as he stood, Jack held up a bottle of rum and gesturing to her with his free hand, he announced, "A toast! To Alex!" Ignoring the fact he had use the short version of her name, Alexis suppressed a smile with the back of her hand, secretly hoping she hadn't looked like Jack after consuming the pirates rum the night before. "Here's hoping you won't find it necessary to attack us again," he finished seriously, before giving her a cheeky grin. The crew raised their bottles in accord, and gave three cheers for her.

Alexis smiled back at the crew, years of fear and anxiety on her young face slipping away. She felt strange to be with these men, but she also felt a sense of belonging. She had not felt that in a long time. Standing to leave, Alexis thanked the men for their hospitality, nodding specifically at Will who had convinced Jack to let her join them.

As she made her way home, Alexis was surprised to find herself hoping she would see them again. Feeling happy for the first time in many years, Alexis smiled as she realised she had pirates to thank for that.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Once again, I hope you are enjoying the storyandthanks to my buddy, Antonette, for being my 'beta writer'! 

_Mystic Moon Maiden-_ Hehehe, that chapter was a lot of fun to write too! Thanks so much for reviewing once more!  
_SpectralLady-_ Hehe, I'm glad you liked the way they met! And yes, I noticed you haven't updated it in a while :( Awww, I hope that the writer's block will go soon! You were doing a fantastic job!  
_Countess Jackman-_ Here ya go! I finally updated! I'm so happy you like her name! I was worried everyone would hate it! Hehe :)'  
_Tiffany Sparrow-_ Hehe, well, if I told you that, I'd be giving away some of the story! ;) And aww, poor Will :)' But thankyou again for your review! It really helps me write!  
_DeppInLove-_ Lol! Nice saying! ;) Thankyou! Your too kind! I'll try to update as soon as I can:)  
_Daftlilme-_ Sorry for leaving you up in the air! Hope this chapter helped a bit :) And you'll find out what happened to her parents...all in good time! I can't say too much though, but you may find out a little bit more about it next chapter ;)


	6. Threat

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PotC, but I envy the guy who does :(

_Chapter 6- Threat_

The oars moved with ease through the calm ocean water that surrounded the island. Jack stopped rowing as he looked to the horizon, reminiscing about a ship that was once his. _The Black Pearl_. She was beautiful, Jack knew, and he longed for the time when the sails billowed in the salty wind, the flag was raised, and he stood at the helm, the stern wooden wheel under his hands as he commandeered her. But now he was stuck with a much lesser ship lacking in speed and beauty, _The Crusader_, a military ship he stole from Port Royal.

Rudely interrupting his thoughts, Will, who sat behind him in the small rowboat, tapped him on the shoulder saying, "Are you going to stare out to sea until this boat rows itself to the shore Jack?"

"No," Jack replied turning his head to look smugly at his crewmate, "I'm going to stare out to sea while _you_ row this boat to the shore".

Will shook his head in annoyance at his Captain, but did not argue the matter. Three other rowboats pulled up along side theirs, two pirates in each, as they looked for a good spot to fish since their food supplies had begun to run low. They had made their way around to the other side of the island, the boats gliding smoothly over the blue water. Again, Will was plagued by a doubt in Jack. Something did not seem to add up, and he decided to question him again. "This treasure, Jack. When are we going to be searching for it? That was the reason we came here, isn't it?" Will asked hoping his Captain would put a stop to his uncertainty.

Jack seemed to come out of his revere as he turned to look once more at him, his dark eyes hiding something as he said with a slight smile, "Well, we found her didn't we?"

Will stared back at him with curiosity. "Alexis?" he said with surprise, "That's who you came here for? Not treasure?".

Sighing, and putting down his oars again, Jack began, "There's something ya gotta understand, Will."

A shout from a boat behind theirs prevented their conversation from continuing as Hammond called out to them with a grin, "Land ho!" Giving him a bewildered look, Jack and Will followed their crewmate's gesture to the shore. Standing on high land above what appeared to be a rock pool was Alexis, a long stick in her hand. Will raised an eyebrow at Jack, and then they both began to row towards the sand.

Pulling their boats up onto the shore, Jack commanded his crew to try their luck at fishing on this part of the island and then turned his attention to Will. "Please don't say anything...stupid," he pleaded with him.

* * *

As Jack and Will approached, they saw her clearer. Alexis stood knee deep in the rock pool, her long skirt, hitched up just above the water line, and on closer inspection, saw the stick in her hand was actually a spear of sorts. Whirling around in the water with a start, she gave them a friendly smile as she asked, "What brings you to this side of the island?" 

Although Will had considered telling Alexis about Jack's suspicious behaviour, her warm greeting deterred him from saying anything. They had earned her trust he realized, and did not want to be the one to break it. "Same thing as you apparently," Jack replied pointing to the spear.

"Oh, your...fishing?" Alexis asked, wondering if she had used the correct word. As they nodded back, she looked at the foreign objects in their hands and said, "Is that what you use?"

"Aye," Jack answered with a worried glance at the spear still poised in Alexis' hand, "It seems a bit safer than your way."

Laughing at his remark, she stepped out of the water. A pile of fish lay on large leaves at her feet. Then, as if struck by a sudden thought, Alexis reached out and grabbed Will's wrist exclaiming, "Come with me! I want to show you something." Will's dark eyes stared back at Alexis, before glancing at his Captain who stood just behind her. Realizing she was still holding his arm, Alexis quickly let it go and turned away. It was the first human contact she had had in many years, and Alexis felt the pain she had longed concealed inside her once more. Pushing the dark memories away she looked to Jack for their answer.

Nodding in accord, he replied, "Lead the way!"

* * *

Climbing the steep, grassy hill, Alexis took a glance back at Jack, who seemed to be swatting at invisible insects as he swaggered along. Raising an eyebrow at Will she asked, "Has Jack always been...?" 

"Oh, yes...always," Will answered extremely quickly to her half-finished question.

Alexis nodded in understanding as she continued to watch his Captain climb the hill behind them, the beads in his hair swinging wildly in the wind. Jack looked up to see her eyeing him. Breathing heavily, he said in all seriousness, "There better be rum at the top, luv!"

Alexis barely bent the grass underfoot as she walked uphill. Living on the island for so many years, she had earned a knack for treading softly, and her bare feet were callused, becoming almost immune to any jagged rocks in her path.

At last reaching the top, the bright green grass stretched out before them. No trees or flowers grew here, but looking out past the hill, the ocean could clearly be seen. The midday sun shone down on the water, making it sparkle in the light. "This is where I spend a lot of my time," Alexis said quietly, appearing as though she was thinking about past memories as she gazed at the view in front of them. "You can see boats-"

"Ships," Jack corrected her.

"You can see the _boats_ that pass by the island," she continued ignoring his grimace," Or in your case, those that are coming." Shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand, she looked out at the vast mass of crystal blue water.

"Look!" exclaimed Will as he too stared out to sea, "There's a ship!"

Reaching into a pocket in his pants, Jack pulled out his spyglass, and raising it to his eye, took a closer look at the approaching ship. Unable to prevent a sharp intake of breath, Jack tried to tuck the spyglass away before Alexis questioned him, but it was too late. "What is that?" she asked him curiously.

"It's nothing, nothing...really," he replied holding the spyglass up as though it was worthless.

Will narrowed his eyes at his Captain, before telling Alexis, "It helps you inspect something closer, something that's at a distance."

Handing it to her hesitantly as Alexis put out her hand, Jack turned his laugh into a suspicious sounding cough as she looked through it from the wrong end. Turning it around the appropriate way for her, Will shot Jack a dark look. Jack pulled a strange face back as he gestured silently to the ship, then to Alexis. Just as it began to dawn on Will that his Captain may have had a reason behind his actions, Alexis let out a loud gasp. Putting down the spyglass from her eye, she turned to look at them. Her face was pale with fear.

"Barbossa!" she said to them, dread evident in her voice. "He's coming."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the cliffhanger guys! Finally I updated! It took me a while to write this because I was just not happy with it for a while there. Hehe, but it's all good now:) Thanks again to my beta-writer Antonette! High Five! Btw, I know the stories not done yet, but I just wanted to thank all my reviewers here! You guys are wonderful and I really appreciate all your comments! 

_Daftlilme-_ Sorry, I know there's another dreaded cliffhanger here for you! I didn't mean it, I swear:) But thanks again!  
_SpectralLady-_ Hehe, thanks for the review once more! Jack's always one to make you laugh ;)  
_Countess Jackman-_ Well, I can't tell you if she's going with them or not, but I CAN tell you you'll find out about Jack next chapter ;) Thanks so much for your review! I wish I knew someone with Alexis as their real name!  
_Karibbean-_ Thankyou! I'm so glad you like it! Btw, I checked out your story! I think it's awesome! Well done!  
_Mystic Moon Maiden-_ Hehehe, I'm sure she will too! ;) Thankyou so much again for reviewing!  
_Z...and reluctantly...me-_ Lol! Love the name! Thanks for the review!  
_DeppIn Love-_ Hmm, we shall see! Haha! Sorries, I'm not very good at giving anything away am I? ;) Thankyou again for reviewing!


	7. Betrayal

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I must still tell you I don't own PotC, and probably never will :(

_Chapter 7- Betrayal_

It had been ten very long years since Alexis had seen Barbossa, and the memories of that day had never left her. Fighting down the fear that moved to consume her, Alexis stared at Jack in thought. "We need a plan," she said determinedly.

Jack opened his mouth as though to say something, then closed it again. His shoulders drooped as he realized there would be no talking her out of it. Resolved to attempt the impossible, he sauntered over to Alexis, and draped an arm around her shoulders. "Barbossa and his men are cutthroat pirates, Alex", Jack told her softly, "They'll kill ya without a moments hesitation. We can't just attack them, luv".

Swirling out of his arms to face him, Alexis said angrily, "So we stay where we are and let them attack us!" Breathing in deeply, she began again more calmly, "Your _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. You're a pirate! Surely you and your crew can challenge them?"

Will who had stood thoughtfully watching their argument, stepped in to defend his Captain, "Alex, I'm afraid Jack is right. We aren't like Barbossa's men. We've seen what they can do."

"Well so have I!" Alexis exclaimed, "You didn't see him kill your Mother and your Father, and then leave you here to die!" Swallowing back tears she continued, "You can stay here and hide, or you can help me?" Looking from Will to Jack, she saw that they stayed motionless where they stood. Will stared at his Captain anxiously, and Jack watched Alexis, his face unreadable. Staring intently into Jack's deep eyes for a moment, Alexis nodded and said quietly, "I should have known better." Turning her back on them, she made to walk away.

Taking a step forward, Jack called out, "Alex!" As she turned slowly to face him, he could see the redness of her eyes as she fought back tears of frustration and fear. "I'll get me men ready. What do ye want done?."

* * *

Crouching down behind a low hill, Will, Alexis, and four other members of Jack's crew waited for the signal. Leaning in close to whisper to her, Will pointed to the sword at her side and said, "Are you any good with that?" 

Giving him a cynical look, she whispered back, "I've been alone on an island for ten years Will, and besides, you didn't beat me when we met. I was distracted." Flashing her a quick smile that lit up his usually serious face, they returned their attention to the matter at hand. Having quickly disassembled their tents and moving them to a hiding spot Alexis had shown them, she and Jack had organized a rough plan as Barbossa's ship drew closer. Now, they awaited a sign to begin their attack.

They did not have to wait long. The crunching of leaves and stones became louder, as Barbossa's men appeared along the path. They seemed ready for an ambush, as they looked around warily, their hands not lingering far from the sheaths of their swords. Then one of the men, who bore a nasty scar across his right eye, stepped straight into Alexis' trap. As he dangled in midair, Barbossa's crew turned to see what had caused the distraction at the back of the line when a second pirate stepped into a similar trap. A low birdcall was heard over their exclamations of surprise. Will glanced at Alexis and then waved a hand to the four pirates with them. With that, they attacked.

Dashing over the slight hill, they ran at Barbossa's crew from behind. A clash of swords could be heard, and Alexis found herself confused as to who was fighting with her as the rest of Jack's crew came out to join them. Her own sword was ready in her hand, but she scanned the battle scene for a glimpse of Barbossa. Alexis spotted Will crossing blades with a thin pirate who was missing an eye, but realized Jack was nowhere to be seen.

A coarse voice broke her thoughts, as a bald pirate with yellow teeth and similarly coloured eyes said, " 'Ello poppet! Didn't know Sparrow let women on 'is ship." Disgusted by the sight of him, Alexis raised her sword to strike, but he blocked her, bringing his dirty, scarred face close to hers he spoke once more, "Play nicely, poppet." Raising a knee to his stomach, Alexis bolted away as he doubled over.

Running past both Jack and Barbossa's crew as they fought, Alexis sought to distinguish both Captains' among them. Passing into a clearing away from the main battle, she caught sight of Barbossa through the gaps in the trees. His large, black hat stood out distinctly from the bright green surroundings. As she moved to slip through the foliage, Alexis noticed his arm was out at his side, a gun in his hand. Following the direction it was aimed at, her heart missed a beat. Jack was standing still in direct firing line, eyeing Barbossa cautiously. With a threatening look upon his face, he cocked the gun back and said, "Call ye men off Jack."

* * *

Alexis stayed out of sight behind the trees as she watched Jack's crew put down their weapons and join their Captain. "Loyalty Jack. That's ye crew's downfall," Barbossa sneered at him. Returning a sarcastic smile, Jack looked down at the ground as his hands were tied in front of him. At the same time, the pirate who had attacked Alexis went over and spoke to Barbossa, pointing in her direction. Ducking down, Alexis knew it was useless. They knew she was there. 

Stepping out slowly from the foliage, she raised her eyes to meet those of the man who had murdered her parents. He looked back at her blankly, no hint of recognition on his lined face. "Letting women aboard now Jack! Ye have changed since we were mates," he said smugly.

Alexis's eyes fell quickly on Jack who suddenly looked uncomfortable. "_Mates?" _she asked so softly he barely heard her. "Jack...?", Alexis began as the memories came flooding back to her, as clearly as the very day it happened...

* * *

_"Mummy, I don't want you to go!" Alexis whined holding tightly to her mother's soft hand. _

_Looking down gently at her, Alexis' mother ran her other hand through her daughter's long hair, tucking it back behind her ear. "I'll only be gone for a short time, honey," she told Alexis," I need to tell Daddy that there are visitor's on the island." Kneeling down so she was at the same height as her child, she continued, "But I need you to stay here. Will you do that for me?"_

_Alexis nodded back unhappily, as her mother kissed her forehead. "I love you Mummy," she said as her mother began to leave._

_"I love you too, sweetie," she smiled back at her daughter, her blue eyes looking warmly at her. _

_Alexis watched her mother's retreating back until it disappeared through the greenery, and then settled herself down on the ground in the cave._

_It was not long until she began to grow restless. Alexis knew her parents should have returned by now and as curiosity got the better of her, she slipped quietly from the cave, heading in the direction she knew her mother went. _

_Reaching the edge of the trees, she saw her parents standing on the sand, but they were not alone. Around them, stood a group of men. Alexis' eyes grew wide as she realized they were pirates, who her mother and father had constantly warned her about. Worried about their safety, she crawled closer to the scene, hoping the men would go away. _

_A tall man, with a wide, black hat on, raised a sword in front of her father. Alexis could see the angry expression on the man's face as he shouted at them, "Ye gonna tell me where it is!" As Alexis' father protested, the man with the black hat who appeared to be the Captain, lost patience, striking him with the sword. The blade pierced through to the other side. Her mother let out an anguished cry, before the sword quickly silenced her._

_Alexis' eyes welled with tears, as she saw the bloody sword in the man's hand, dripping with crimson blood. Blinking back the tears that had begun to run down her face, she stared around at the pirates who surrounded the bodies of her parents. One man who had dark skin and markings upon his face, looked down at her dead parents, no expression in his black eyes. Another, stood to the side, a red bandana around his head..._

* * *

"You were there," Alexis said, her voice deadly low. Her blue eyes glared coldly at Jack, who seemed as though he wanted to say something, but feared Alexis' wrath. Barbossa was forgotten, as she felt anger and embarrassment for giving her trust to pirates, and for actually believing they were her friends. "You _lied_ to me," she continued icily. 

"Alex, please," Jack begged her, holding the palms of his hands together, "Please don't say..."

"Don't say what, Jack?" she cut him off furiously, her voice shaking in anger, "That you stood by and allowed him to kill my parents!" Jackwinced as she said this, avoiding Barbossa's gaze as he listened intently to their argument, trying hard to decipher what they were speaking of.

Then comprehension came over his wrinkled face. As Alexis continued to glare at Jack, hatred on her face, she didn't see the nasty smile Barbossa gave her as he said, "_This_, is Katherine and Marcus' daughter?" Turning to face his crew he told them, "Well well, looks like we'll be getting the treasure after all gentlemen!"

* * *

**Author's Note-** There ya go! Seventh chapter, I hope you liked it and that it explained a few things for you! Also, just to clear something up that'Tiffany Sparrow' mentioned; Barbossa isn't dead, or at least, not in my story ; ) I've taken characters, appearances, personalities etc, and_some_ specific things from the movie, e.g Jack being apart of Barbossa's crew, but everything else in the PotC movie never happened, unless it's mentioned in the story, savvy? I hope that helps you understand a bit better if anyone was confused! 

_Daftlilme-_ Ooh, your guess was spot on! Thanks again for your review!  
_Countess Jackman-_ Hehe, well now you now what's going on! Sorry if this chapter was a little full on, but you had to to be told what was up with Jack, and I was worried if I didn't tell you this chapter you'd gouge out my eyes! ;)' Hehehe, thanks for your review!  
_Tiffany Sparrow-_ Hehe, thats alright! As long as you read it, that's good enough for me! ;) And I hope the author's note at the end helped you understand about Barbossa! And thanks again for your review!  
_SpectralLady-_ Yep! You were right! It's all Barbossa's fault :( Hope you didn't get too scared! Hehehe :)' Thankyou for reviewing!  
_MysticMoonMaiden-_ Wow! Someone actually likes cliffhangers! Hehe, glad you liked the chapter! Thankyou so much for reviewing once more!


	8. Torture

DISCLAIMER- Still don't own PotC :(

_Chapter 8- Torture_

As they walked along in silence, Jack mused over the situation. Will was refusing to speak with him and he knew by the daggers sent by Alexis' eyes meant she would strangle him in an instance if only her hands weren't bound. The only person who seemed willing to acknowledge him was Barbossa, as he walked swiftly near him.

"How'd ye know me and me men were here?" Jack asked him casually.

Barbossa looked at him with feint pity in his eyes, "Jack, when will ye learn. I'm the better Captain outta the two of us. If I wanna know something, all I 'ave to do is ask."

The insult hurt Jack's pride, but he didn't allow it to show, instead he inquired, "So who'd ye have to kill to gain that sorta information?"

Barbossa gave him knowing smirk, but didn't answer. Instead, he called for his crew to halt, and gazed towards Alexis, who stood defiantly silent as she met his stare. "I believe ye call this ya home."

Alexis continued to stare at him, refusing to comment on his snide remark. All the men could see the cave that her parents had turned into a home when they arrived on the island and she dreaded what Barbossa would do to it. On their Captains command, they all went inside. Her stomach turned as the pirates scanned the small cave, their sickly yellow eyes running over the wooden furniture her father had made, the beds they used for sleeping, and old books that she had used to teach herself to read and speak well after her parents death. As Barbossa picked up a tattered book in his scarred hands, Alexis realized she could no longer call this her home.

_'If I live that long_,' she thought bitterly to herself.

A tall man with dark skin walked over to the mattresses and threw them against the side of the cave, revealing a trapdoor underneath. 'I ne'er thought this would come in handy when me men found this las' time. It seems I was mistaken," Barbossa said with laughter behind his voice.

Jack pulled a face and said, "I really think we can work this-"

"Move!" Barbossa growled at him. With that, Jack's crew and Alexis were forced down the steep wooden steps into the dark cellar below.

* * *

Lined up along the hard cement wall, Barbossa had cruelly sat Alexis next to Jack. She sat in silence, refusing to even look at him, as Alexis went over in her mind the days she had spent with his crew, giving them her trust, something she thought was next to impossible. Now she realised why her parents had warned her against them. 

Hearing footsteps descending the steps, the crew looked up to see the dark man with markings on his face march straight past them until he stopped in front of Alexis. Alexis kept her expression impassive as he pulled her harshly to her feet and shoved her up the rickety steps. Entering her home had never felt so different in all her time on the island. The cruel face of Barbossa leered at her where her parents once stood smiling back at her.

'_No_,' Alexis decided, '_I'm not going to let him win; not this time_.'

Standing to the side of her, Barbossa studied her closely. "It seems a shame to 'urt a girl so pretty," he said with a tinge of sarcasm, "Perhaps ye can help me without 'aving to resort to violence?"

Her mouth was set in grim determination as Alexis replied, "My parents died before they told you where the treasure was. What makes you think I'm going to be any different?"

"Ah, but they didn't get a lot of opportunities to answer. With ye, I have plen'y of time," he answered with madness in his eyes.

The dark man at Barbossa's side came up to Alexis, drawing a knife from his belt. The sharp edge seemed to shimmer in the dull glow from the torches brought in from their crew. Moving closer to her, he brought the knife up to her face. Not willing to let them hurt her, she spat in his eyes. His face contorted in rage and the back of his hand came hard across her face. The rings on his fingers cut deeply into the side of her cheek. Alexis could feel the soft trickle of blood from the wound, but she refused to cry out .Through the burning sensation in the right side of her face, she met the hard glare of the pirate.

Nodding knowingly, Barbossa said in a voice ringing with authority, "Ye might be stronger than ye parents girl, but we ain't gonna leave until we get what we came for." Settling himself back on Alexis' father's chair, Barbossa watched his first mate work.

* * *

Will sat on the right of his Captain, his stomach twisting as he wondered what Barbossa would be doing to Alexis. Closing his eyes, he tried not to think about it. Instead, he turned his thoughts to Jack. Will had never been told that Jack had once been apart of Barbossa's crew, so the news came as much of a shock to him, as it had to Alexis. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked opening his eyes, "Why were you there, Jack? I don't believe _you_ were a member of his crew." 

"Aye," came Jack's reply through the darkness, "I wasn't." Pausing for affect he said, "I was the Captain."

Noting his reluctance to add anything more about the subject, Will filled in what Jack didn't want to say, "A mutiny," he surmised feeling guilty for his previous anger, "I'm sorry Jack."

Anymore discussion was ceased when the creak of the trap door sounded once more and footfalls on the steps could be heard. Through the dark, the outline of a tall, thin pirate and a short, solid pirate could be made out. In their arms was the limp figure of Alexis. Will felt anger rising inside and Jack stiffen slightly beside him. They propped her up against the wall, and in the dull light by their torches, Jack's crew could see the blood that covered her arms and neck. Strands of hair were plastered to her face which Will knew surely hid more injuries.

"You bastards! What did you do to her?" Will's voiced echoed in the small cellar.

"_We_ didn't do anythin'. The Cap'n did," sneered the shorter pirate.

"Yeh!" the thin pirate agreed, "The Cap'n!"

"Shu'up Ragetti!" said the shorter pirate elbowing his crewmate in the side, "Apparently the poppet 'ere gave in. She's gonna take us to the treasure!"Ragetti grinned stupidly at his mate while his fake eye rolled around in its socket. Prodding Ragetti in the back, the shorter man and his mate left.

Leaning over towards Alexis, Jack pushed her long hair back from her face with his hands still bound. A nasty cut could be seen even in the gloom, and blood caked her cheek. Sighing deeply with regret, Jack leant the back of his head against the hard wall and began thinking earnestly of a way to get himself, his crew and Alexis out alive.

* * *

**Author's Note-** There you go! Chapter Eight, I hope you liked it! Thankyou to Antonette my beta-writer and to the reviewers! You guys are wonderful:) 

_Jess-_ Thankyou for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_Mystic Moon Maiden-_ I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you had tissues on hand! ;)' Yes, poor Alexis :( She's pretty upset with Jack at the moment! And thanks for your review as always!  
_Countess Jackman-_ Lol! I'm sorry I took so long to update! Please don't hurt me:) Thanks for the review!  
_Daftlilme-_ Hehe, yes! You were right ;) Thankyou so much!  
_SpectralLady-_ Awww, I hope your feeling better now! Thanks for reviewing again!


	9. Understandings

DISCLAIMER: Don't own PotC, and probably never will :(

_Chapter 9- Understandings_

_Darkness lay all around her. Her arms and legs felt heavy and although she was afraid, she was unable to run. Something brushed her arm. Looking down Alexis saw a fragile hand; her mother's. She smiled down at her, the creases around her blue eyes displaying years of laughter. "Mum!" Alexis exclaimed reaching up to hug her. A cruel laugh sounded to the left of her and Alexis turned her head sharply, squinting into the infinite black. _

_Fear struck her again, and Alexis looked back to the comforts of her mothers' arms. She met a mass of black air. Her mother was gone. "Mummy!" Alexis called, her voice sounding small and feeble in the dark surroundings. "Daddy?"_

_Again she was greeted with another ruthless laugh that seemed to echo all around her. A cold shill swept through Alexis', and she cried out for help to the empty place in front of her._

* * *

Drenched in sweat, Alexis gasped as her eyes flew open. The gloom in the cellar was broken by the faint glow of a torch that was lit in one corner. Her body ached all over and as she reached up to touch her sore face, found that her hands were tightly bound. The horror of her nightmare seemed all too real as Alexis remembered where she was and, with a stab of anger, why she was there. As her injured arms protested to being moved, her fury quickly dissolved. A soft shuffle next to her, alerted Alexis to the presence of Jack. 

"Ye alrigh' love?" he asked her cautiously. Bracing himself for a slap, Jack remembered her hands were still tied. When Alexis answered him, Jack was surprised at her quiet demeanour.

"Tell me," she replied, her voice hoarse from both lack of water and deep emotions, "Why did you do it?"

Jack looked at his crew lined up along the wall. Their eyes were closed, but his instincts told him Will was awake and listening intently. Deciding there probably would never be a perfect time to tell her, Jack began his long story, fully aware that expressing emotions was not the way of a pirate, especially not for him.

"We 'eard about the treasure of Yakora, ye parents treasure, from the people of Sarften village. It was all any of 'em could talk about. None of 'em knew where ye parents had disappeared to, but they did know about the i'land they supposedly hid their loot," he stopped for a brief moment, considering how to speak of the mutiny against him. "I was the Captain, Alexis. I chose to set sail 'ere. But me crew had other ideas. Barbossa took o'er _The Pearl_ as we approached the shore."

Alexis turned her sore neck to look at him. Jack faced straight ahead, but in his dark eyes, she could see how hard the loss of his ship had hit him. Alexis felt a pang of sorrow for Jack, her own pain forgotten as he continued speaking. "The crew got off and began searching for a sign of the treasure," a slight smile played on his lips as Jack said, "I slipped away into the trees. That's when I met ye parents."

Her brows furrowed as Alexis asked, "Did you warn them?"

"Aye, I warned 'em," Jack replied looking at her intently, "They didn't wanna know anything 'bout it. Then it was too late. Barbossa's men found us."

Alexis stared back at him as she began to realize how wrong she'd been. Jack hadn't ordered the killing of her parents. In fact, he didn't have anything to do it with it at all. Jack had tried to save them, but there was something Alexis still couldn't understand. "You knew about me though. How?"

Again, Jack seemed pained as he answered, "I saw ye."

"You...saw me?" she repeated slowly.

The beads in his hair jingled as Jack nodded. "Couldn't forge' the look on ye innocent face when Barbossa murdered ye parents."

Pausing and looking away once more he added, "That's why I came back."

* * *

Silence fell between them for a long time. Each reflecting on their misfortunes brought about Barbossa. "Do you know what it's like, Jack?" Alexis whispered breaking the stillness, "To be without hope? To be alone for ten years, just waiting for someone to come for you? But knowing in your heart that there isn't anyone..." Her voice broke, and, at last, she felt the release of her emotions that had been locked away for many years. Tears rolled down over the dirt and blood on her face. 

Jack glanced sideways at Alexis trying to think of something amusing to say to cheer her up. Surprised and frustrated that he couldn't think of anything clever to brighten the mood, Jack averted his gaze to the rough cement floor.

The pain and sorrow was too much for Alexis. The loss of her parents, the years spent all alone, and her fear of Barbossa's return. Wrapping her bound hands around her legs, Alexis buried her face in her knees and wept until restless dreams took her once more.

* * *

Day finally broke, but for Jack, his crew and Alexis, it was still night in the small cellar they had been thrown into. The thud of heavy boots on the wooden steps indicated they had visitors. Six of Barbossa's men appeared through the gloom. "The Cap'n is ready to go now!" announced a pirate with a gold ring through his nose. With that, they were each pulled to their feet and guided back up the stairs to the cave. The contrast of the bright, early morning sun with the dark room hurt their eyes as they stepped out onto the grass. 

Leaning close to the pirate called Ragetti and gesturing with his bound hands, Jack said quietly, "Just so ye know, ye left ya eye downstairs." Ragetti lifted a grubby hand to his face, and feeling the empty socket there, turned quickly and hurried back inside the cave almost tripping over his feet in his rush. Grinning to himself, Jack noticed Alexis watching him. He opened his hand enough to let her see Ragettis' fake eye inside. An amused smile crept across Alexis' face, but Jack could still see a sadness behind the facade.

The distraction was cut short as Barbossa stepped next to Alexis. "It's time, girl," he told her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thankyou to my 'beta-writer' Antonette again! Sorry this chapter was a bit slow, but I need to fill- in- the-blanks so to speak :) Next chapter will have a bit more action, promise! 

_Mystic Moon Maiden-_ You'll have to wait and see if they get away or not! Hehe, Thanks so much for reviewing! Your wonderful! P.s. Can't wait for you to update on your story:)  
_Tiffany Sparrow-_ You don't have to apoligize for not reviewing! Hehe, it's fine! But thankyou so much for pointing out that I'd gotten Ragetti and Pintel confused! I even checked up on it before I uploaded that chapter, and I still made a mistake! Hehe, hope you can forgive me for that:) Thanks for the review!  
_SpectralLady-_ Aww, another cold? I hope your over this one now! But I know how you feel. I've been sick with a cold lately too :( And it's ok, Jack isn't so bad after all:) Thanks for reviewing!  
_Daftlilme-_ A mutiny is basically what happened to Jack on PotC as well. He use to be the Captain, but then his crew, led by Barbossa kicked him from that position :( Hope it was explained a bit better for you this chapter! Thankyou for reviewing!  
_The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ Hehe, nice name! Throws a rock at Barbossa too Hehe, you'll have to wait and see if they get out of this situation! Thanks for reviewing!


	10. Treasure

DISCLAIMER- Sorry, I don't own PotC :(

_Chapter 10- Treasure_

Birds were whistling in the trees, the sky was a perfect blue, and the hot rays of the sun were countered by a cool breeze off the ocean. It should have been a beautiful day, but as Will looked at his Captain's forlorn expression, Alexis' dirty and bloody clothes, and then down at his own bound hands, it was impossible to think of anything else. Frustration ran through him as they were forced to comply with Barbossa's men. The high thick grass made it difficult to walk, but to Will's relief, Alexis soon took them along an easier route. Through the trees, a glimpse of the two captain's ships could be seen on the sparkling ocean water.

Slowing down a fraction, Jack sought to get a good view of the ship that once belonged to him. Barbossa turned to sneer at Jack who was avidly trying to move leaves and branches out of his line of view. "Ah yes, The Pearl brings back precious memories, does she not?"

"Of course," Jack replied with a sarcastic smile, "A mutinous crew is a treasured memory."

"Ye need to let it go, Jack," Barbossa said with mock sympathy, "There be no sense in dwelling on the past."

Returning his look of sympathy, Jack retorted, "So says a man who is stilltrying to get rid of me."

Giving him a despising look, Barbossa growled at him menacingly, "No' for much longer!" Frowning in reproof, Jack chose not to reply.

At last Alexis reached the location she was searching for. The small dirt clearing in the bush seemed unremarkable to the unsuspecting eye, but Alexis knew what lay beneath was the cause of all their problems. Three grey boulders sat to one side of the clearing. 'It's here," she told them resolutely keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Nothin' else we need to know?" Barbossa asked her sharply. Alexis shook her head.

"The entrance should be under there," Alexis told him pointing to the largest of the rocks.

"Should be? Forye sake, it better be, girl," he replied narrowing his eyes.

Dropping herself down next to a tree, Alexis leant her back against it. She saw Jack and Will moving over towards her. The rest of his crew were resting on the ground near her, Ragetti and Pintel stayed close by, keeping their eyes on them. Or in Ragatti's case, one eye. Jack still hadn't returned it.

Will gave Alexis a short, reassuring smile on reaching her, and his Captain appeared to be struggling with the cord around his hands, but failing miserably. The look he gave his bindings might have been comical in normal circumstances, but Alexis did not have it in her to laugh.

Giving up trying to loosen the rope, Jack turned his attention to her. Leaning down towards Alexis he said quietly so as not to be overheard, "Is it here?" Alexis nodded back, reading disappointment in his eyes. "Ye can't let 'im take Alex! He'll win!" Jack exclaimed.

"This isn't about winning anymore, Jack," she replied sadly, "He can have the treasure. That's not important anymore."

Lowering himself down next to her and resting his arms on his knees, Jack asked almost hesitantly, "What is important, love?"

Glancing up from the ground, Alexis met Jack's dark eyes. Something had changed in her, she knew. Growing up on the island alone, she always felt that something was missing inside of her. Meeting Jack's crew, Alexis had experienced emotions she never thought she could feel again after the death of her parents. For a brief moment before Barbossa's arrival, she had been happy.

"Alex?" Jack prompted uncertainly.

Giving him a small smile, she finally replied, "You are."

Frowning at first, Jack's face turned from a look of confusion, to satisfaction as he grinned at her, flashing his gold teeth, "I'm important to ye?"

"Of course," Alexis answered, seeming amused by his reaction, "And Will, and the rest of the crew." As Jack began looking disappointed, she sighed and continued, "That's why we have to let Barbossa take it. Then he'll leave us alone."

Both Will and Jack didn't have the heart to tell her that Barbossa was not the kind of pirate that would just let them be after he got what he wanted, but Alexis' mind was made up.

* * *

The large boulder had finally given way, rolling over the dirt to reveal a door, almost invisible to the naked eye under the grass and dirt. Pulling it open, Barbossa had pushed Alexis in first saying roughly, "Ladies before gentlemen." 

After this, they had travelled deep under ground, any light had all but diminished in the dark tunnel, which was now only lit by torches carried by Barbossa's men. Surprisingly, the pitch black air was quite cool, and Alexis found herself shivering in the cold, her body only use to the burning rays of the Caribbean sun.

At last the tunnel they had been following blind, opened out before them. Their eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness, and although it was still difficult to see, the piles of gold in front of them were not. "It seems ye didn't lead us astray after all, girl," Barbossa commented, his eyes gleaming. His crew filed out, climbing over the mounds, their torches lighting up the medium-sized room. Yellow flashes glittered back at them.

Alexis scanned her parents' treasure, for this too, was the first time she had been near it. Her eyes fell on Jack, who, despite his hands being bound, was still managing to inspect a gold jewelled crown. Will appeared next to her, and nodding towards Jack he said, "Well, you can tell what's important to _him_." Alexis returned his smile, then began making her way through the large piles of gold coins and artefacts.

Will watched as her back disappeared amongst the glittering gold and then the dark shadows. Ensuring no-one was watching, he walked over to his Captain, who had amazingly still been able to place the crown on his head. "Jack, we need to get out of here," he said to him quietly.

"Ah, dear William," Jack replied with a knowing smile, "All in good time."

"Then you've thought of something?" Will asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Unfortunately, as he opened his mouth to reply, Barbossa's gruff voice rang out in the room. "Gentlemen, have Jack and 'is crew 'elp us take the loot up to the surface."

With that, no more was said between them as they dragged heavy bags of gold back and forth through the dark tunnel.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I am sooo sorry I haven't updated for such a long time! I have had heaps of uni work to do :( I'll try really hard to get the next chapter up quicker than what this one was! And something important happens in the next chappie! ;)' 

_Daftlilme-_ Glad that chapter helped explain things a bit better! Thanks for the review!  
_Tiffany Sparrow-_ Again, I'm so sorry I took so long to post this! I really have been busy! But I hope this chapter will satisfy you till the next one! A major thing happens in the next chapter ;)'  
_SpectralLady-_ Hehehe, I'm happy you liked the thing with the eyeball! Thanks again for your review! Sorry you had to wait so long!  
_Mystic Moon Maiden-_ Thankyou so much for your review! I always worry when I'm writing 'emotion' that it might not be coming across properly! Thanks for letting me know it is:) And thanks for the great review!  
_The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ Sorry you had to wait! I'm gonna try really hard to get the next one up sooner! Thankyou for the review!


	11. Loss

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this story is Alexis, unfortunately ;)'

_Chapter 11- Loss_

"Why hasn't he killed us yet?" Will whispered in his Captains ear as they sauntered along a dirt pathway. Jack started at the unexpected interruption to his thoughts and returned a thoughtful frown to his youngest crew member. Will knew Jack had pulled them out of bad situations before, but, he conceded, this was by far the worst.

Exhaustion and dehydration was beginning to take its toll on Jack's crew. As Alexis scanned their grim expressions, she stumbled over a large pebble in her path. A fall to her knees was prevented by Mr. Gibbs who reached out and caught hold of her arm before she hit the ground. 'Ye alrigh', lass?" he asked, concern showing in his face.

As she gazed up into his kind eyes, Alexis replied, "No, no I'm not. Neither are you." Mr Gibbs seemed uncertain what she meant and began studying her bruised face trying to discern her meaning. Alexis appeared to have come to some sort of decision as she nodded slightly at him. "Mr Gibbs, tell Jack that I'm sorry," her voice faltered as she finished, "And tell Will not to lose hope, now that I've found it."

As he gave her a puzzled look, Alexis took a couple of steps away from him. Strands of her long brown hair blew gently in the breeze as she called out to Barbossa. "I'm not going any further," Alexis told him, "I'm tired, I haven't had anything to eat or drink in days. I need a rest."

All attention fell on Barbossa as the fragile looking girl made her request. Barbossa narrowed his eyes at Alexis in annoyance. "Ye think ye gonna get what ya want girl?" he growled at her, "I 'ave no use for ye now!"

"Then you can let us go?" Alexis asked him hopefully before seeing Jack's grimace.

The corners of Barbossa's lips turned up into a cruel smile. "I don't think so," he replied.

"But, you just said you have no use for me!" Alexis tried again desperately.

"That be right. No use fo' a girl who isn't gonna do as she's told," Barbossa answered her, "When I've already got what I be wanting out of 'er."

With that, a scarred hand reached into his belt, withdrawing his pistol. Alexis stiffened and hardly dared to breathe as he pointed it in her direction. "Are ye gonna be following orders, girl?" he growled at her, the smile that had been on his face moments before had all but disappeared.

Jack waved his bound arms at her, indicating to do as Barbossa wanted. Will took a couple of steps in Alexis' direction, unsure how she would answer. Her blue eyes fell on them, one at a time, as if speaking to them silently. Then Alexis returned her gaze to Barbossa. Defiantly, she spoke the word they were all dreading, "No."

Barbossa at first, appeared to be taken aback at her refusal, and then anger came over him. Cocking the gun back he yelled, "Ye last chance, girl!"

Alexis didn't move, and that was enough for him. Her defiance made Barbossa furious. He would never allow a girl to have power over him, and Alexis' silence seemed to confirm that her second answer would not be any different.

A loud shot rang out.

Time stood still. No-one moved. Then Will finally reacted. He moved to race towards Alexis who had been standing seconds before, and now had fallen to her knees, her bound hands over her stomach where the bullet had entered. Her bright eyes burned in pain, but she never cried out. Two of Barbossa's men grabbed hold of his arms, pulling him back. Then Alexis was face down in the dirt. Her hair spread around her shoulders.

She was too still.

Both crews stood in silence, looking down at the fallen figure of Alexis. Jack's eyes were wide in shock. He'd come back to the island for her. Now, she was gone. Succumb to a similar fate to her parents.

The unreal feelings of all those gathered around Alexis' body broke as Will yelled, "She didn't do anything, you bastard! Let me go!" His struggle against the two men on either side of him was useless. His eyes never strayed from the ground where Alexis now lay.

Barbossa tucked the gun away back into his belt. Turning to Will, he spat, "No-one defies me!" Then as if it was an afterthought, he said in a much calmer tone, "She was a stupid girl. Much like 'er parents."

Without so much as giving a second look back at the innocent girl whose life he had taken so callously, he marched to the head of the line. "We continue our walk, gentlemen," Barbossa commanded.

* * *

When the men finally reached the sandy shore of the beach, darkness had begun to descend over the sky. The camp set up by Jack's crew still remained untouched, and both ships remained anchored out in the now black sea. "Looks like we 'ave somewhere to sleep tonight men," Barbossa said indicating the tents, "Thankye, Jack." 

Jack returned an impassive stare as he and his crew were tied with their backs to the trees at the edge of the bush, looking out at their camp. As he turned to speak with Will who was tied to the tree next to him, Jack saw the piece of white cloth in his mouth which had prevented him from shouting curses at Barbossa. Spotting Ragetti moving away from them, Jack said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, "Ye think ye can let me mate talk now?"

Ragetti let out a strange giggle, and said, "I'll 'ave to ask me Cap'n."

"Wait!" Jack called as Ragetti made to walk away, "What if I trade ye eye, for me crew's mouth?"

Eagerly, Ragetti removed the cloth from Will's mouth, and in turn, Jack kept his word. After Ragetti left with both eyes intact, Jack tuned to face his young companion, the beads in his hair jingling as they swirled around. The night sky made it difficult to make out the features on Will's face as he said to his Captain, "I thought you had a plan, Jack."

"I did, mate," Jack replied with a sigh, "But I needed Alexis' help."

"So, what now? We wait until he kills us too?" Will said with despondency.

"Remember what Gibbs told us Alexis said? 'Don't lose hope', mate," Jack answered, "We wait until the opportune moment."

Resting his head against the tree, Jack contemplated when that moment might be, knowing that it was now too late for the girl he had come back to save.

* * *

**Author's Note-** There you go! Chapter eleven! I tried to get it up as quickly as I could, and I hope you enjoyed it! If that's the right thing to say ;)' 

_Mystic Moon Maiden-_ Hehehe, I just can't seem to get Ragetti's name right can i:)' Thanks for letting me know I got it wrong, I fixed it up ;) And thankyou so much for the great review! It really helps me write :)  
_The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ Lol! Well, I think I updated soon..savvy? ;)' Hehe, thankyou for the review! Glad you could wait :)  
_Tiffany Sparrow-_ Well, Jack _would_ have had something up his sleeve, until tragedy struck :( Thankyou for the review! Hope this chapter was 'interesting' as I said :)  
_SpectralLady-_ I'm glad you understand why it took me so long to update! That's why I tried _very _hard to get this one up as soon as I could! Thankyou for the review, and hope you liked this chapter!...If I can say that ;)


	12. Revenge

DISCLAIMER: Unfotunately I still don't own POTC :(

_Chapter 12- Revenge_

The night breeze that played through Jack's tangled hair was refreshingly cool after the warm day. The rustling branches in the trees around him woke Jack from restless sleep. His first thoughts were of Alexis, although he knew that his mind had never strayed far from her. The trees and bushes being blown in the wind behind him made distinguishing individual sounds almost impossible, but the _snap_ of a thin branch was hard to miss with Jack's keen hearing.

His head twisted around to peer into the dark forest. Jack frowned to himself and began wondering what type of creature was going to have him for dinner, when a hand snaked its way around the left side of him, and clamped itself over his mouth. A pair of soft blue eyes greeted him in the dark. "Shhh," Alexis instructed him emerging from the blackness to kneel next to him, taking her hand away from his mouth.

"Alex!" Jack exclaimed in disbelief, "How-?"

"Later," she answered, "Right now we have to get you out of here. I have a plan."

Then, under the cover of the night sky, Alexis explained her idea to Jack. Listening intently, Jack nodded his head in approval. "That actually might work, luv," he told her, "And mine would 'ave too, if you hadn't gone and gotten yeself killed!"

Her eyes smiling back at him, Alexis answered smoothly, "I'm still here, aren't I?"

Jack waited until she disappeared back behind the tree before grinning at her comment. He felt the rope around his hands fall free and he began stretching out the cramped muscles in his arms as Alexis cut the bounds of all his men. As they awoke to find Alexis freeing them, there was more than one exclamation of surprise.

Will's eyes lit up at the sight of her. "I thought we'd lost you!" he told her in astonishment.

"You're not going to lose me that easily," Alexis replied with a small smile.

"Easily?" Jack mused, "You were shot, luv."

Politely ignoring him, Alexis detailed her plan to Jack's crew.

* * *

Just before the sun rose to signal the start of a new day, and vision was at its most difficult, a cry for help broke the eerily quiet morning. Grumbling, Pintel threw off the thin sheet that had been covering him and went to investigate. Stepping out from the tent, he stalked over to Jack's crew, his eyes still half closed. "Wha' do ye want?" he growled at them, unsure who it was that called out. 

"Over 'ere!" a voice yelled from the far left side of him. "There be somethin' in the woods," Mr Gibbs told Pintel, giving the trees behind him a frightened look, "Hammond says he saw a creature with teeth as sharp as ye blade!"

Seeking to help him exaggerate the story, Jack's crew nodded back enthusiastically. Appearing casual, but his eyeswere filled withunease, Pintel told them, "I'll get some of the other men to go 'ave a look."

"Aye, you do that," Jack called after him as Pintel went inside the closest tent. The beads jingling in his hair as he turned his head to grin deviously at his men, they waited.

The small group of men Pintel had brought with him entered the forest apprehensively. Believing Jack and his crew were still tied safely to the trees, they never gave them a second glance back as their eyes fixed on movement up ahead. "Did ye see that?" Pintel half whispered to the pirates with him.

With that, something black swept past the tress in front of them. With only a slight hesitation, they took off after the creature. Weaving in and out of branches, they began to slowly catch up to the figure ahead of them. At last a break in the trees allowed them to catch their breath. Across the clearing, a glimpse of black could be seen through the greenery.

Eyeing the still creature, Pintel edged quietly towards it. Beckoning the others to do likewise, Barbossa's men began to close the gap between themselves and the unidentified creature. As swords began to be pulled from their belts, the ground fell away from under their feet. Raising their arms in an attempt to grab hold of thin air, they fell, landing with a thud of bodies and swords as they hit solid ground.

One pirate with a scar down his eye stared around at the rectangular shaped dirt walls that surrounded them. "Wha' is this?" he growled in confusion.

"Well, I like to call it a pit," a voice answered above them. As their eyes squinted towards the sky, Alexis' grinning face appeared at the edge looking down at them. A black hood pushed back from her tanned face.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel gaped up at her.

Laughing at his surprise, Alexis replied, "Yes, so everyone keeps saying."

"Ye not just gonna leave us 'ere are ye, poppet?" he asked her with a sickly sweet smile.

Shrugging, she answered, "Probably."

And with that, she turned her back on them, and flew off towards the shoreline, hoping that Jack, Will and the other pirates had made it safely back to their ship.

* * *

The sight that greeted her was exactly what she had been wanting to avoid; a clash between Barbossa's men and Jack's. Alexis knew she had drawn away five of Barbossa's men, but their ferociousness made them much stronger men in combat then Jack's crew. Drawing her sword from her red belt, she took a deep breath, and plunged in among the battle. 

As her sword came up to parry another's, Alexis spotted Will being attacked by two men. Her lack of concentration, allowed the pirate to swipe at her stomach, causing Alexis to stumble backwards onto the ground. With quick reflexes, she threw her sword up, blocking the fatal blow. Rolling to the right, Alexis jumped to her feet, dodging the man who tried once more to take her down, and ran towards Will.

"Hey!" Alexis yelled at the two pirates unfairly crossing blades with him. As one of the men with jet black hair started at her call, she brought her sword down on his. Swinging her blade around his, she felt the sword go loose in his hands as it flew to the ground. Caught by surprise at afemale's expertise with a sword, he stood awkwardly before her. Unwilling to complete her advantage, Alexis found she did not have it in her to kill this man. Even after the loss of her parents to such pirates, her heart would not allow her to take the life of another; Not for the wrong of his Captain.

Believing her hesitation was weakness, the man advanced towards her, raising a hand to grab her throat. Alexis' fist came up first, knocking the man hard in the nose. Instantly she regretted the action as pain seared through her fingers. Shaking her hand, Alexis heard someone laugh. Frowning, she saw Will smiling at her. "Jack would be impressed," he told her.

Their slight break quickly ended as both whirled around to find him amongst the fighting. It only took them a moment to spot him in the centre of the chaos, Barbossa bearing down on him. Even with his bizarre way of moving, Alexis was amazed with the way he fought. "Jack's doing alright for himself," Will noted humorously.

"Yes," Alexis replied with less enthusiasm, "I think I might go have a word with Mr. Sparrow."

Will watched as she dashed off towards his Captain, her long hair dancing behind her, then turned his attention back to his crewmates, who were in dire need of help.

* * *

"Ye know Jack, I'm gonna enjoy killing you more than the girl," Barbossa growled while breathing heavily from their sword play. 

Returning a mischievous gold-plated smile, Jack replied, "It's actually funny you should say that."

Noticing that Jack's eyes lay on something behind him, Barbossa turned around. Alexis stood before him, with an expression on her face Jack had never seen before. Without taking her attention from Barbossa, Alexis said, "I'll take it from here, Jack."

Inclining his head towards Alexis, Jack drew away from Barbossa. Glaring at the slight girl standing defiantly in front of him, Barbossa could see the fire that burned in her blue eyes. Her hand lay firm on the hilt of her sword. "How the blazes did ye survive that shot?" he questioned Alexis.

Taking a step forward, Alexis replied simply, "It's surprising how strong some of that gold plated armour is that my parents considered part of the treasure."

Barbossa stepped slightly back as she advanced slowly towards him. Unwillingly to show weakness to a pathetic girl, he snarled, "Well I won't be making that mistake, again!"

Their blades connected. Physically, Barbossa was stronger, but Alexis had the rage and passion inside of her that had been building for ten long years. Staring into the eyes of the man as she fought him, time seemed still. The sounds of crossing swords from the pirates around them disappeared as Alexis focused everything on Barbossa; the one man who had taken her parents from her at an age much too young, and would have had her life too. Anger and sadness appeared to swallow her as the clash of metal on metal rang out.

Alexis stepped back as Barbossa shoved her back with his sword. The ground became unstable and she stumbled over something, falling backwards to the ground. Her blade slipped from her fingers. Feeling only regret that now she would never make him suffer the way she did, Alexis stared up at Barbossa, acknowledging her imminent fate,as he came to a stop at her feet.

"Ye should 'ave let me kill ye the first time round, girl," he laughed mirthlessly as he raised the sword in his hand above her.

A shout from the right caused both Alexis and Barbossa to turn. A sword flew towards her, and Alexis caught it without thinking. As Barbossa realized what was happening, he gripped the hilt of his blade tighter and struck down. Only having a second to react, Alexis thrust her sword up in desperation, stopping when she felt it make contact. Only this time, it did not meet metal.

Barbossa's yellow eyes went wide. Dropping to his knees before Alexis, he continued to stare at her as life began to drain away from him. He nodded his head once in her direction, as if in a sign of respect, before keeling to the side, where he remained still, never to rise again.

**

* * *

**

_**Author's Note:**_ Yay! She's still alive! Ok, I am so sorry once again that it has taken this long for an update :( I have had so much work that I really haven't had anytime. I sincerely apoligize and hope you can forgive me! Oh, and the next chapter will, unfortunately, also be the last chapter :( I really hope you've enjoyed the story, and I'm going to try to get the last one up a lot faster!

_Mystic Moon Maiden-_ Hehe, yep! She came back! I couldn't bring myself to kill her off, after all, she had to challenge Barbossa ;) Thankyou so much for your great review!  
_The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ 'Backs away from the large stick Mrs Sparrow is holding' Hehehe, I'm sorry! But she's back now! So it's all good ;)' Sorry I took so long to update! I'm gonna try very hard to get the last chapter up much quicker.  
_SpectralLady-_ Hehehe, it's alright! She's alive! And yep, your right, it is fun to kill off characters ;)  
_The EarthSong-_ Thanks for the review! Hope your enjoying the story! Nice name btw ;)


	13. Hope

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I doubt I will ever own anything vaguely related to PotC :(

_Chapter 13- Hope_

Feeling nauseous, Alexis backed away from Barbossa's body. Sensing a presence at her side, she saw Jack looking down at her. "Ye had no choice, luv," he stated, offering her his hand.

Once more upon her feet, Alexis felt light-headed. Her mind swam with thoughts. So many years she had waited for this moment. Why now did she not have the satisfaction she believed would come with it? Alexis felt detached from reality as she stared down at his body.

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of the revere. "Alexis, it's over," Jack told her, turning her away from the scene.

Glancing up into his chocolate eyes, Alexis nodded. "I know," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper, "but there's something I have to do."

Stepping away from Jack, Alexis moved slowly towards the trees, until she had completely disappeared from his sight. Trusting Jack and his crew would round up Barbossa's men, who were in complete disarray without their Captain, Alexis made for the one place she use to feel comfort from. Her home.

Stopping briefly outside the cave entrance to look into it's now hollow and empty depths, Alexis continued to travel past it. A short walk from the cave presented to her a small glade. The grass here seemed greener than in any other part of the forest, and it felt soft beneath her bare feet. Purple flowers Alexis had rarely seen growing in many places around the island, also inhabited the glade, giving a it a peaceful tranquillity.

Two tiny grey stones lay in the middle of the clearing. Kneeling down before them, Alexis tucked strands of her long brown hair back behind her ears and closed her eyes.

* * *

As another day dawned, Jack stood on the shoreline, staring out towards the ocean in what may have appeared to be a dream-like state. But Will knew better. Moving beside his Captain, he too, looked out to sea. "She's all yours again, Jack," Will noted. 

Nodding, but not taking his eyes off the ship that lay out to sea waiting for him, Jack replied, "Aye, she always has been."

Smiling slightly to himself, Will walked back towards the rest of the crew. On reaching them, he saw that all traces of their camp had been removed. Barbossa's crew sat on the white shore, hands tied behind them, and their eyes downcast, awaiting the command that would seal their fate. Will's gaze, though, was not upon these pirates.

Walking along the sand in the distance was a small figure heading in his direction. As Alexis reached Will, he gave her a friendly smile. She returned it, then gesturing towards the equipment that had been packed up, asked him, "You're already leaving?"

Will nodded back, saying, "Jack can't wait to be aboard _The Pearl_ again."

Remembering the way he had spoken of his ship, Alexis smiled in understanding. As Will watched Barbossa's men on the sand, she studied him; his tall, lean figure and his wavy brown hair tied back from his tanned face. A pang of sadness swept over Alexis. She knew this was the last opportunity to spend time with them; her contact with the outside world would then be lost.

Reaching out, Alexis touched Will's arm. Still feeling awkward with human contact, she looked into his kind eyes. What words were there to convey how grateful she was for their acceptance of her, and everything they had done? Alexis didn't know, so instead, silence filled the space between them.

Fortunately, it was at that moment, Jack swaggered up to them. Suppressing a smile at his walk, Alexis knew she would miss his bizarre movements and gestures. As Jack raised an eyebrow at her hand which was still attached to Will's arms, Alexis quickly withdrew it.

"Ye ready?" Jack said to her.

It was Alexis' turn to raise her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Well ye comin' with us aren't ye?" he said with a wave of his arms, appearing just as confused as her.

At first Alexis still didn't seem to understand what he was saying, and then a grin slowly crept across her face. "You mean you're taking me off the island?" she breathed, hardly daring to believe what he was offering.

Slinging one arm around her shoulder, and the other gesturing towards the ocean, Jack replied dramatically, "Darlin', there's a whole other world out there, waiting over the horizon. And _The Black Pearl_ is gonna take ye there! Savvy?"

A laugh of pure happiness escaped from Alexis. Throwing her arms around Jack's neck, she squeezed him tightly. "Thankyou!" she squealed in his ear.

Smirking at Will, Jack patted her back awkwardly. Pushing herself away from him, and turning slightly pink, Alexis mumbled, "Sorry, Jack."

Seeming pleased with himself, he winked at her and replied, "No worries, luv."

Clearing his throat to gain their attention, Will asked his Captain, "What about Barbossa's men? We can't just leave them here."

"Ah, dear William," Jack answered turning to look at the pirates sitting on the sand, "I've got _just_ the idea."

* * *

As Alexis stepped onto _The Black Pearl_ and sensed the slow, gentle sway of the ship, she felt a rush of excitement. She was finally here, and soon she would experience the places and people that she had heard the pirates' tales of. Scanning the deck, Alexis watched as Jack's men began their jobs aboard the ship, getting _The Pearl_ ready to set sail. 

Looking out towards _The Crusader_, the ship Jack and his men had come in on, Alexis felt somewhat guilty for leaving Barbossa's men on their old ship. She had witnessed the look on their face when Jack had told them that he would be informing a Commodore of their location. Then, before leaving, he had placed a knife subtly on the side of the ship in order for them to find, freeing them of the bounds still on their hands, and able to flee before they were discovered. After considering what Jack _could_ have done, Alexis decided that Barbossa's men had received the better option.

The treasure had been handed over to Jack, although at first he had declined it. Surprised, she had told him, "It can't stay here, Jack. I want you to have; it's a gift."

"Alrigh' mateys. Let's raise her sails!" Mr Gibbs gruff voice broke through Alexis' thoughts.

Turning, she watched as Will, Mr Gibbs and a few of the other men pulled on the ropes and began to raise the sails. Glancing towards the helm, she saw Jack running his hands over the large wooden wheel in front of him. Moving up beside him, Alexis smiled at Jack. "Going to show me around your ship Mr Sparrow?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Giving her his most devilish grin, which showed off his golden teeth, Jack replied with a tip of his tri-cornered hat, "But of course, me lady."

Offering her his arm, Alexis took it. As they made their way down the steps from the helm to the quarterdeck, she turned her head to take one last look back at her island as it began to shrink into the distance. Feeling the sea breeze on her face and in her hair for the first time, Alexis knew she had made the right decision.

At long last, she had found hope.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Well, that's all from me for the time being! I really hope that everyone has enjoyed reading _'To Be Without Hope'_ and I appreciate everyone who has reviewed it along the way! >Hugs each and everyone of you . I was thinking of a possible sequel to the story. Maybe it could be interesting to see what Alexis thinks of the places she travels to, since she has never been anywhere before. And could there be more than friendship between certain characters? Well, those were just some thoughts, and I was hoping you guys could tell me wether or not you would be interested in a sequel, or if you think it should be left as it is? Thanks in advance! 

_Mystic Moon Maiden_- >Gives Mystic Moon Maiden a big hug . Thankyou so much for taking the time to review from the very beginning till the end. I really appreciated it, and I loved reading them! I hope you enjoyed the ending too! Oh, and I hope to read more from you too at some stage (No pressure or anything, hehehe) Cause your stories were great!

_Tiffany Sparrow- _Thankyou so much for reviewing once again! Sorry I missed your review for chapter 11, so thanks for that too! And yes, I had to put in a battle between the two, it didn't feel right not to ;-) Thanks for your reviews throughout the story, I really appreciated it! >Hugs Tiffany Sparrow

_The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow-_ >Runs under rock to hide. Hehehe, I'm sorry! But it had to end somewhere right? ;-)' Thankyou for the reviews...and the threats! Hehe, jokes ;) I enjoyed reading them! But remember, if your interested in seeing what happens after she leaves, let me know! Maybe I can do a sequel...>Hugs The Future Mrs. Jack Sparrow

_SpectalLady_- Yep! Last chapter :-( It's kinda sad in a way for me, but at the same time, it's been really fun writing it, and I suppose it had to finish. But as I said, I am thinking of maybe doing a sequel, but I shall see what you guys think ;) Of course, you must tell me if you don't think its such a good idea! Anywho, thankyou for all the reviews throughout! It's been fantastic! >Hugs SpectalLady

_Siriusly Sirius Lily Black-_ Unfortunately, this was the way the story had to end for me. I'll let you in on a little secret though...there was going to be something between a certain somebody and a certain other person, but it just wasn't working for me in this story. I felt like it might seem too rushed maybe? And also Alexis hadn't experienced anything like that before, so I kinda decided against it. Of course, if I _do_ do a sequel, who knows what might happen there ;-) Thankyou for the review though! It was great and it gave me something to think about.


End file.
